Rosalie's New Game
by MustangWill
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett try out a new way of showing their love. Rated Mature for domantrix


It was midnight in Forks and all the humans in town were asleep. The Cullen family, though, were still wide away and going about the house, involved in their own business. Emment was in the garage with all of the fancy cars, his white wife-beater tank top covered in sweat and grease as he worked under the hood of his precious Jeep. He was installing new spark plugs and a new performance air filter into the engine when his short's pocket began to vibrate in his pocket. Wiping his hands free of grease on a rag before he dug into his pocket to pull out his cell to find his mate's name flashing across the blackberry's screen.

Putting the blackberry to his ear, Emment smiled faintly, "Yes, dear?"

Rosalie's voice was low and husky through the phone, "Come to our bedroom; I have a surprise for you."

Emment chuckled as impure thoughts went through his head and severed the connection on their phone. Tossing aside his grease rag, he zoomed through the house, up the stairs, and stopped in front of the door leading into the room he shared with Rosalie. He ran his fingers through his hair before rapping his knuckles gently on the door before entering. When the door shut behind him, everything went black for Emment as a soft material slid over his eyes and Rosalie's familiar scent filled his nose. "What is this now?" Emment asked huskily, smirking faintly.

"You told me once that you wished to try this," Rosalie whispered from behind him and, taking his hands, lead him carefully through their room. Emment was still wondering what Rosalie had been talking about when she stopped him and lifted his arms up above his head. Emment's eyebrows rose behind the blindfold as thick, specially made chains were wrapped around his wrists and forearms, and he realized what she was doing.

"Realized it yet?" Rosalie whispered sexily, taking out Emment's favorite knife from his pocket and carefully began to cut his shirt off of his body.

"I can't believe you're doing this…" Emmett growled softly, sucking his stomach in. When his shirt fell into a pool about his feet, Rosalie made a sound of approval at the revealed muscles and his washboard abdominal muscles. Her hands slowly began to caress every inch of his upper body, concentrating mostly on his tightening nipples. "Rosalie," he breathed, tilting his head back and clenching his eyes closed as her teeth found his left nipple, tugging on it a roughly. Rosalie blew her hot breath against his sensitive skin while her hands danced their way up his back, feeling out the tight muscles there, before lightly dragging her nails down his hard, cold flesh. And then, without warning, Rosalie's lips and hands disappeared, and Emment was alone.

"Rosalie?" Emment called, turning his head from side to side, "Where did you- Yeow!" A whip cracked, bringing its tip down on his back, startling him.

Rosalie laughed merrily, "You were right, Emment; I love this new game." She cracked her soft leather whip again, leaving a welt on the center of Emment's muscled back.

Emment clenched his body, the chains rattling above his head, "Ohhhh… yes, Mistress Cullen." He suppressed a yelp as a third whip crack signaled a new welt.

"Mistress Cullen," Rosalie rolled the name around on her tongue, smiling, "I like that. Now, beg me to show mercy, slave." She cracked her whip, this time the tip of the whip hitting home on Emment's rear through his jeans.

A chill sweat began to coat his skin as he forced down his pride and begged for her to have mercy. "Please, Mistress Cullen, spare me your whip," Emment pleaded in his most submissive voice, forcing his shoulders to sag a little.

"Oh, poor slave," Rosalie cooed, tossing aside the whip. Coming up behind her lover, she gently kissed each welt in turn and then ran the tip of her tongue over them. Her undead salvia healed them so that it only left flushed pink spots on his taut skin.

"Thank you, Mistress," Emment panted, her tongue having almost driven him towards an orgasm.

Rosalie's touch disappeared again and he felt a cool breeze on his face as she returned to his front with a new toy in her hands. "Open your mouth, slave," Rosalie ordered sharply. Emment immediately obeyed, and was rewarded by an open mouth kiss with Rosalie's tongue dominant over his own. This feeling of being dominated by such a smaller creature was so new and arousing to him that he began to realize his once loose pants were extremely tight now. Rosalie, pulling away from the kiss, took her new toy and placed it in his mouth. The red ball gag fit his mouth perfectly as Rosalie took the ends of the gag and clipped them together behind his head.

"Say vampire," Rosalie instructed.

"Vam…pire," Emment replied, his voice muffled around the ball in his mouth.

"Good, you can speak with it," Rosalie mumbled, sounding satisfied with the results, "vampire is the safe word; if you don't like what I'm doing, say it and I'll stop. Nod once if you understand, twice if you don't." Emment nodded once eagerly, wanting her to have her way with him.

"Good boy," Rosalie smiled. She wanted to reward him so she leaned forward and began to kiss his neck while her hands began to tug at his pant's buttons and zipper. Emment lifted his hips towards her hands, lifting himself slightly off the ground using only the chains above him and his strong muscles. Rosalie took her time undoing his pants and sliding them down past his knees, ignoring the hard, protruding erection as she continued to bite on his neck. Her fangs elongated and gently nicked the skin until the blood flowed. Rosalie's tongue darted out and began to lap at the crimson flow. Emment hissed and his eyes turned black behind his blindfold as his mate fed on his blood. Then, his throbbing cock was in her hand, her soft, firm hands stroking it with hard tugs. Emment growled and his grip on the chains tightened as his member pulsated in her hands. Rosalie smiled at the obvious pain on Emment's face and, dropping to her knees before him, bowed her head, and kised the very tip of him.

"You seem distracted, love...," Rosalie smirked as she looked up at him, slowly running her tongue flat along the underside of her mate's member.

"Mist…ress," Emment panted around the gag, a soft whimper escaping his lips as her tongue flitted across his sensitive tip. Rosalie ignored him, her soft, delicate hand sliding slowly up his muscled thigh, in between his legs, and delicately taking his balls in her hand to squeeze and caress them. This was too much for Emment and, with a cry, he came. His hot cum spilled out all over Rosalie's face, leaving him exhausted and sagging against the chains.

"Good boy, Emment," Rosalie whispered. She kissed the tip of his quivering cock before slowly taking him fully into her mouth once before slowly sliding it back out, dragging her lips slowly along the sensitive skin. "I think you deserve a reward…" she whispered as she slowly kissed her way up his body, one hand lingering below to hold his still hard member in her hand. She delicately undid the knot of the silk bandana around his head, allowing it to fall down around his neck and allowing his eyesight to return.

Emment blinked slowly and looked down at his mate with a new hunger in his eyes. "Do you like what I'm wearing, love?" Rosalie asked, stepping back slightly with his cock still in her hand. She was wearing a leather corset that pushed her already well-rounded breasts higher and a red miniskirt with fishnet stockings and high heels. Her long blonde hair was down and ran in waves across her pale chest and back, the black and red of her clothes setting off her paleness. Emment nodded eagerly and his cock pulsated in her hand with want. Slowly drawing her fingers along his sensitive member, she released it and began to sway a little, "Would my baby like a dance?" she asked a little huskily as she began to make her hips sway and her hands move in an exotic dance. Emment nodded eagerly again, and he watched hungrily as his Rosalie danced for him. Her body swayed and danced as her eyes sparkled with joy; she had always liked dancing. She moved close to him, grinding her body against her naked mate's before dancing away and then coming back for more.

And then, she spun around, her eyes staring at him hungrily, "I want you, Emment." She jumped at him, her hands quickly undoing the chains from around his arms and undoing the gag. With a deep growl from his throat, Emment grabbed her up and bodily tossed her onto the bed. Rosalie hissed playfully as she landed among the many pillows on their bed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped after her. He carefully peeled off her clothing, savoring every inch of her revealed skin with hungry kisses. Rosalie moaned softly under his attention, squirming under his lips when he reached the sensitive flesh of her breasts and along her bikini line. And then, she was naked underneath him, and he was between her legs, poised to enter her. He placed one hand on her right hip, his hand fitting perfectly around her thin waist, and the other hooking his elbow under her left leg, lifting it so it rested against her stomach. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, both just savoring each other's presence before he plunged himself deep inside her body, tearing a soft cry from her lips. He slid himself almost completely out of her wet sheath before plunging back inside her, repeating the process over and over again as he bowed his head and claimed her lips with his own. Rosalie cried out into his lips with each thrust of his cock inside her small body, the pleasure of it making her hands claw at his back and her body to buck beneath him.

"Harder," she panted against his lips, "faster!" When he obeyed her commands, she cried out again, "Oh, my god, Emment!" Her first orgasm of the night crashed against her with a strong ferocity, but she growled as deeply as her mate and forced herself to continue taking him into her body over and over again. Pushing him up and away from her, Rosalie turned over on her side and, pulling him back down behind her, she threw her left leg back over him. "Take me, Emment," she pleaded, throwing her head back against his shoulder and crying out as his cock found her entrance again, continuing where he had left off. Reaching down in between her legs, she caressed his wet cock as she felt him enter her over and over again as she ground her hips back and down against him. "Emment!" she screamed his name as she climaxed again, grinding her body down onto him.

"Rosalie!" Emment cried out in response, his hot seed filling her. They collapsed against the sweat soaked bed and they lay in each other's arms. Emment kissed the back of her neck gently, and nuzzled her warm flesh, "I told you that this would be fun."

Rosalie smiled and turned in his arms to press her body against his, "I am glad you did tell me, love." She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. They lay in each others arms for the rest of the night, never sleeping but staring deeply into each others eyes with love apparent in both.


End file.
